Archie (Canon, Pokémon Adventures)/Unbacked0
|-|Archie= |-|Guile Hideout= |-|Walrein= |-|Masquerain= |-|Fake Kyogre= |-|Kyogre= Summary Archie is the Leader of Team Aqua. He is one of the main antagonists of the Ruby & Sapphire chapters. He wants to take over the world and expand the sea by awakening Kyogre. He is seemingly murdered by losing the Blue Orb, however, he was saved by Sird and was given The Sword Instant and The Armour Eternity which prevented his body from being destroyed. He then went onto becoming the antagonist of the Emerald chapters while under the name Guile Hideout. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C | 7-A | 9-C, 9-B with The Sword Instant, Higher with Damage Reflection | 7-A | 6-B | '''At least '''High 6-B | High 6-A Name: Archie (Disguised himself as Guile Hideout) Origin: Pokémon Adventures Gender: Male Age: Unknown (Likely 30's) Classification: Pokémon Trainer, Leader of Team Aqua Powers and Abilities: |-|Archie=Superhuman Physical Characteristics |-|With the Blue Orb=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Energy Projection, Flight |-|Guile Hideout=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1), Time Manipulation, Fate Manipulation (The Armour Eternity slows down the flow of time on Archie's body which allowed him to escape his fate of being killed), Attack Reflection (The Sword Instant has the ability to deflect attacks), Resistance to Decay (The Armour Eternity is preventing Archie's body from decaying into nothing) |-|Walrein=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Ice Manipulation, One Hit Kill (Via Sheer Cold), Damage Reduction (Via Thick Fat), Resistance to Water and Ice Type moves |-|Masquerain=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Energy Projection, Limited Reactive Power Level (Via Swift Swim), Resistance to Fighting, Bug and Grass Type moves |-|Fake Kyogre=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Large Size (Type 3), Weather Manipulation, Water Manipulation, (Fake Kyogre can create massive tidal waves and rainstorms) |-|Kyogre=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1), Large Size (Type 3), Statistics Amplification (Via Calm Mind), Weather Manipulation (Kyogre's mere presence creates rainstorms), Water Manipulation, Resistance to Steel, Fire, Water and Ice Type moves Attack Potency: Street Level | Street Level, Wall Level with The Sword Instant (Was going to destroy the stone statues of the previous Pokédex Holders), Higher with Damage Reflection | Mountain Level (Has harmed Ruby and Sapphire's Pokémon)' | Country Level' (Has fought against the Pokédex Holders Pokémon)' | Large Country Level' (Has as much energy as all nine of the Pokédex Holder's Starter Pokémon and both Red and Yellow's Pikachus) | Multi-Continental Level (Has full control over the seas, Would have flooded the entire planet given enough time, Is equal to Groudon who created all of the continents) Speed: Peak Human movement with Massively Hypersonic reactions (Has reacted to Ruby and Sapphire's team) | Superhuman movement (Can fly at superhuman speeds) with Massively Hypersonic reactions (Has reacted to attacks from Red's Pokémon) | Peak Human movement with Massively Hypersonic reactions (Has reacted to attacks from Red's Pokémon) | Massively Hypersonic (Fought against Ruby and Sapphire's Pokémon)' | Massively Hypersonic' (Fought against Pokédex Holders Pokémon)' | Massively Hypersonic '(Fought against Pokédex Holders Pokémon) | Massively Hypersonic (Should be superior to most Pokémon) Lifting Strength: Peak Human Striking Strength: Street Level | Mountain Level | Street Level, Wall Level with The Sword Instant, Higher with Damage Reflection | Mountain Level | Country Level | Large Country Level | Multi-Continental Level Durability: City Level | Mountain Level | City Level (Is as durable as he was before), Country Level with The Armour Eternity (Survived being hit by Red's Poliwrath) | Mountain Level '(Survived hits from Ruby and Sapphire's Pokémon) '| Country Level (Survived hits from the Pokédex Holders Pokémon)' | Large Country Level' (Required being hit by all nine of the Pokédex Holder's Starter Pokémon and both Red and Yellow's Pikachus to be defeated) | Multi-Continental Level (Can take hits from Groudon) Stamina: Average Range: Standard melee range''' |''' Standard melee range to Several metres |''' Standard melee range to Extended melee range '''| Standard melee range to Several metres |''' Standard melee range to Several metres '''| Standard melee range to Hundreds of metres |''' Standard melee range to Hundreds of Kilometres '''Standard Equipment: Pokéballs, The Blue Orb, The Sword Instant, The Armour Eternity Intelligence: High (Has figured out where Kyogre is and how to get to it) Weaknesses: None Notable |''' Is reliant on Kyogre '''| Is reliant on the Armour Eternity to survive if it is removed then Archie's body will decay and be destroyed |''' Is weak to '''| Is weak to |''' If the Fake Kyogre is overwhelmed by an equal or greater amount of power then it will be destroyed '''| Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Blue Orb: After absorbing the Blue Orb, Archie became possessed by Kyogre. This possession gave him a piece of Kyogre's power, the ability to shoot energy from his hands and the ability to fly. * The Sword Instant: The Sword Instant is a Sword that was given to Archie by Sird. It has the power to reflect any attack back to the user. * The Armour Eternity: The Armour Eternity is a Suit of Armour given to Archie by Sird. Wearing it slows down the time on Archie's body which prevents him from being destroyed. * Walrein: Walrein is the Pokémon that Archie mainly used during the Ruby & Sapphire chapters. It is an Ice and Water Type Pokémon. ** Sheer Cold: Sheer Cold is an Ice Type move where Walrein freezes the opponent in a way that can kill them in one hit. ** Icy Wind: Icy Wind is an Ice Type move where Walrein creates a small gust of wind filled with ice to shoot at the opponent. ** Thick Fat: Thick Fat is Walrein's natural ability. It halves the damage taken by Ice and Fire Type moves. * Masquerain: Masquerain is Archie's partner Pokémon during the Emerald chapters. It is a Bug and Flying Type Pokémon. ** Psybeam: Psybeam is a Psychic Type move where Masquerain fires two energy beams at the opponent. ** Swift Swim: Swift Swim is Masquerain's natural ability. It increases Masquerain's speed when it is raining. * Fake Kyogre: Fake Kyogre is a monster created by a wish with Jirachi. Its body is made up entirely of water and energy. * Kyogre: Kyogre is the Pokémon that controls the seas. It was asleep for thousands of years before Archie awakened it. It is a Water Type Pokémon. ** Calm Mind: Calm Mind is a Psychic Type move where Kyogre unleashes a bright light which increases his special defence. Key: Archie | With the Blue Orb | Guile Hideout | Walrein | Masquerain | Fake Kyogre | Kyogre Note: While Archie has more Pokémon than his Walrein and Masquerain they are the only Pokémon that has any known moves. Note 2: With the Blue Orb, Archie only gets a small piece of Kyogre's power not all of it as shown when a blast from Archie couldn't beat Ruby's Delcatty in one hit. Note 3: Fake Kyogre has never been stated to be anywhere as strong as the real Kyogre. In fact, Archie said that after he defeated the Pokédex Holders then he was going to awaken the real Kyogre, implying that the Fake Kyogre isn't as strong. Category:Unbacked0 Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6